Envy only makes things harder...
by Lexa2
Summary: (Alternate Designate this) When Max escapes she fears the worst of her relationship with Logan but can he reassure her? Ok now I just found 3 new chapters that I had already saved so they might not be that good but I thought I'd post them anyway pleaseR
1. Envy only makes things harder... Chapter...

Envy just makes things harder...  
  
Author:X6-594 Lexa  
Spoilers: "...and Jesus brought a cassarole", and parts of "Designate this"  
Summary: Max returns from her tramatic stay at Manticore only to come back to Logan  
and find his friend Asha, but is Asha who Max thinks she is?  
  
A/N: I wrote this because I didn't like what happened in "Designate this" I hate the virus  
and since Dark Angel is being cancelled I like to write about what I think should have   
happened in the first place. Everything happens the same as in "Designate this" but after   
she escapes from Manticore and Joshua tells her to Blaze then I make the story up. Don't   
worry Logan isn't with Asha Max just assumes that she is. Logan can walk without the   
exoskeleton but we dont go into that. And Max has never met Valarie so "411 on the DL"   
never happened, get the pic? But you'll see what really happens.  
I hope you like it. ~*~*~ means the end of a POV not that there are many.  
  
OUTSIDE GILETTE, WYOMING:  
DECEMBER 20, 2022  
  
Max ran as fest as she could as far from Manticore as she could, get and no matter how far   
she ran she wasnt far enough. Manticore was still behind her Renfro still wanted her dead   
and all the Transgenics were still locked up in those makeshift homes they have. Barracks   
are a bitch to live your life in, you have no freedom. Max had been running for hours and   
hours, Gilette was far from the place she wanted to be right now, she wanted to be in   
Logan's arms crying all her pain away. Then it hit her, what if Logan had found someone   
else? She had been gone for a pretty long time, what if he had gotten over her like that   
had found someone else? What if he was married? What if he had forgotten all about her.   
Max couldn't stand to think about it anymore it was making her too depressed. She just kept  
running trying to get the picture of Logan kissing another woman out of her head. She knew  
that even if Logan had found someone else she still wanted to see him, see his gorgeous   
blue eyes, see his upbeat smile, hear his voice. She had missed him so much over the past   
months.  
  
FOGGLE TOWERS  
SEATTLE, WASHINGTON:  
DECEMBER 21, 2022  
  
Logan sat at his computer, his eyes were blurry because of all the time he had spent sitting  
infront of the glowing screen in the middle of the night. He adjusted his eyes and blinked   
a little bit then he reached down to turn of the computers. Asha had asked him if he wanted  
to go to the Christmas party at Crash that night, he had politely denied the invitation he  
was still greiving over the loss of his one true love, he wasnt sure if he would ever go out  
and have. Fun but after he had run out of things to do on his computer and he had nothing   
to inform the public about with an Eyes Only broadcast he decided he might as well face the  
fact that Max wasnt coming back and no matter what he did nothing was going to change that.  
he got up and grabbed his as he walked out the door, he thought he might as well see if the  
party was still going down at crash and maybe play a little pool try to get his mind off   
Max. He didnt want to forget her he just wanted to maybe not think about her tonight unlike  
every other night, he wanted to try to have alittle fun it was Christmas. He didnt even   
have a christmas tree he thought it was pointless buying something when you dont even have  
any one important enough to share it with.   
  
A COUPLE HOURS LATER:  
  
Max was sitting infront of Logan's door telling her self how incredibaly stupid she was   
for thinking that Logan wouldn't be out on a night like this right before Christmas, hes   
probably out partying with his new girlfriend or something. Finally she gave up on waiting   
for Logan to come she just figured that even when he did come home he would proably have his  
girlfriend with him and not even recognize Max he'd just think she was some girl sitting in  
the apartment waiting for one of his neighbours. She decided to get her mind off Logan and   
see if the annual Christmas Party was on at Crash, she thought she'd meet up with Cindy and   
have a little reunion party. She walked out of the apartment building feeling much better. 


	2. Chapter 2

CRASH:  
  
Logan was sitting at a table at the bar with Asha, he definetly had a lot to drink tonight  
but he was still partly himself, everywhere he looked he saw Max starring at him wearing   
that beautiful dress she wore to Bennett's wedding but he knew well enough that when he saw   
her if was just a hulusination and that she really wasnt there.  
  
MAX'S OLD APARTMENT:  
  
When Max had been walking to Crash she had looked down at her outfit and realized that she  
was still wearing her Manticore camouflage garb, she decided to swing by her old place and  
hopefully Cindy didnt chuck out all of Max's stuff and if she did Max would just borrow   
some of Cindy's clothes. When she got there some lights had been on, she walked threw the  
door hoping that Cindy hadnt moved. Cindy hadnt heard her when she walked in but when Max  
saw she was instantly happy, she smiled and walked all the way threw the door, hearing it  
creek Cindy span around from her postition at the window and starred into Max's face she   
instantly had a shocked look on her face then when Max smiled she smiled back and ran over  
to her hugging her with all her might. "Your here your here" was all she could make out.  
  
Max was rumaging threw her things, Cindy hadnt changed one thing about Max's room. "What  
should I wear" Max was saying frustratedly. Then she came to a red tank top and her leather   
pants. "Here we go" she said with a very satified gleam in her eyes.  
  
CRASH:  
  
Max and Cindy walked into Crash looking around, they saw that the Christmas party was   
still going down, everyone looked so happy, Mistletoe practically lined the room. Max was  
scanning the whole room with her special vision. Cindy noticed and asked "Did you see   
him yet?" "Huh, see who" Max asked fully knowing who Cindy was talking about but not wanting  
to admit it. "You know who" Cindy answered. "Oh, umm now he wasnt there." She said giving   
up an pretending not to know what Cindy was talking about. Then her eyes fixed on someones   
in the room, tears started to well up in her eyes, Cindy looked where she was looking seeing  
a very shocked Logan with a beer in his hand sitting near the bar with a blonde woman.   
Max could hardly keep the tears from pouring down her face. She started to turn away when  
Cindy grabbed her arm "Go talk to him". 


	3. Chapter 3

Logan starred at her in disbeleif, he knew that he often had dreams about her coming back   
but none of them were ever like this, then he realized that maybe it was her and she did   
escape that hellhole and was never really dead, he got up and started slowly walking towards  
her, her eyes were full of tears but they didn't look like tears of happiness it looked   
like her heart was being broken, she was stilling staring at where he was sitting before   
and then she turned away luckily Cindy grabbed her but he couldn't figure out why she would  
leave then he looked behind him to his seat and noticed Asha drinking a beer, not even   
noticing that he was gone. Then he ran towards her just as she tried to walk away he grabbed  
her arm, "Max" was all his shocked mind could say. "Please dont leave" He managed to say   
when his heart had started beating at a normal rate. "Why should I stay?" Max asked between  
tears as she looked in the direction of Asha. "Max" he said turning her head towards his.   
"I love you more than anything, even when I was sure that you were dead I beleived that   
somehow you could come back to me, and you have please dont leave." tears were slowly making  
there way down Logans face. He grabbed her neck and began to kiss her with more passion and   
emotion then he had ever kissed anyone in his entire life. After a coupld minutes Max realized  
something and pushed Logan away, "Logan, What about..." she tried to make out the next words  
"her" the tears again started rolling down her face "Here, c'mon" He lead her towards the   
table he and Asha were sitting at, Asha noticed them walking up she looked at Max then looked  
at Logan with a very puzzled look playing accross her face. "Logan" she said questioningly,   
"Asha... This is Max" he said smiling "Hi, umm... weren't you, dead?" she said slowly holding  
out her hand. "Well technically yes, for about 10 minutes. But umm..." her eyes started to   
well up with tears again "Zack, shot himself in the head so that I could have his heart...   
But on a lighter note." started happier this time "I hope" she said to herself, when she was  
talking about Zack Logan had wrapped his hand around hers and squeezed it loveingly. "Asha,  
how do you know Logan" she couldnt wait any longer to find out if one of her worst fears had  
come true.  
  
"Asha and I are just friends" Logan said quickly trying to assure Max that he only wanted to  
be with her and never even thought of any other woman besides herself. When he said this Asha  
moved uncomfortably in her chair, you could tell that really she liked Logan but had obviously  
tried to get with Logan but to no avail. Max smiled seeing the uncomfortable look in Asha   
eyes, she couldnt help but feel happy that Logan had turned down the beautiful blonde because  
he was too in love with her. Logan noticed Max smiling and smiled back he then knew that to   
Max Asha was no threat of course the feeling was not mutual, you could tell that right when   
Logan had introduced Max to Asha that Asha would not enjoy being around Max for long ammounts  
of time, he was sure that Asha would have a large problem with liking Max. But he didnt care  
he had Max back in his life and she obviously wanted to be with him and that is all that he   
cared about... Max. He loved Max.  
  
"Anyway, I'm gonna head out, its getting late and I'm sure you to wanna catch up." Asha   
said again feeling quite uncomfortable, she left the table for Max and Logan to be alone.   
She would fight Max for Logans affection when it didnt seem so obvious of what she was doing   
as she had an idea of what she was going to do to get Logan to love her instead of that tough  
girl. She smiled to herself.  
  
Max and Logan sat down at the table Logan was still holding Max's hand he felt that if he   
even let her go that she would again disapear out of his life and he just didnt have the   
money to buy any more alcohol.  
  
CRASH:  
ABOUT AN HOUR LATER-  
  
Max and Logan had been talking about their time apart for at least an hour and now they were   
pretty much caught up with what happened in their lives, Max was releived to learn that Logan   
had not dated anyone when she was gone but she felt very guilty about how much pain he had   
felt when she had died in his arms, he told her how she sat on his couch for over a week not   
moving from that one place he couldnt wrap his head around that fact that Max wasnt coming   
back and he had to live with the fact that he had never told her how he felt about her.  
  
"Max, I wanted to say something to you the moment I saw you, and the desire to say it just   
grew when I got to know you more, and when you died in my arms and I had never go to say   
those 3 important words I died inside-" he was interupted by Max "I love you too..." she   
stated knowing exactly what he wanted to say. "Whats say we get out of here?" it was more   
of a order than a question. They stood up Max still couldnt get used to the fact that Logan   
could walk, he grabber her waist and pulled her towards him, she wrapped her arms around his   
neck reaching up to kiss him passionatly. They kissed for quite a long time until they   
realized where they were and they decided that Logans apartment might be a better place to   
continue their reunion. They walked out the door holding hands, Original Cindy noticed them   
and smiled she knew that Max wouldnt be home tonight or maybe not even tomorrow night, they   
definetly had a lot of catching up to do. 


	4. Chapter 4

FOGGLE TOWERS:  
DECEMBER 22, 2022  
  
Max woke up that morning feeling very happy she noticed she was not in her bed though that   
is what she usually noticed evertime she woke up in her Manticore issued cot. Then she looked  
over beside her to Logan who was holding her tight. She smiled when she remembered coming   
back the night before, the look on his face when he saw her, the look on Asha's face when   
she heard her name and the way he told Max that him and Asha were "just friends" she felt   
so happy she was home.   
  
After she had woken up just a little while later she had gone back to sleep, hardly ever   
did she sleep but now she felt so comfortable and so safe that she could sleep forever   
always in Logans arms. But now she was in the kitchen sitting at the counter waiting for   
Logan to finish making her one of his wonderful breakfast feats she was surpriseingly excited  
about eating his food once more, she had definetly had enough of the Manticore rations they  
were grainy and disgusting.   
  
They were sitting at the dining room table eating the wonderful breakfast Logan had prepared  
for them, they could hardly keep their eyes off each other let alone there hands, they were  
starring at each other like they thought that if either of them looked away then the other   
would dissapear. "I think we should go on a vacation, us and friends. We need something new."  
she broke the companionable silence "That sounds like a great idea, where should we go then?"  
he asked her sounding quite enthusiastic. "ok... I think that we should go too... Mexico,   
and I think that we should bring Cindy, and Sketchy, and maybe Asha, she sounded nice. Can   
you think of anyone else?." "You want me to bring Asha?" He asked sounding quite alarmed.   
"Well... She is your friend and I completely trust you, you love me and I love you so there  
is nothing she can do about it, come on if she is your friend then she deserves to have some  
fun with you once and awhile." she said somewhat giggling. "Alright, if your sure then Max.   
And your right I do love you and no one can have you except me." he said making the last part  
sound sarcastic. "Ok, well we can make the plans today and leave as soon as pissible, maybe  
we can even get there for christmas and have a nice little summer christmas." He said smiling.   
"Good" she said as she got up to bring her plate to the kitchen as she kissed Logan on the   
cheek and walked into the kitchen. When she came back into the dining room Logan was just   
getting up to bring in his plate. She walked past him and kissed him on the lips. murmering  
"I love you" "I love you too" he replied.  
  
SEATTLE AIRPORT:  
DECEMBER 24, 2022  
  
Max, Logan, Cindy, Asha, and Sketchy were standing at the window looking out at all the planes   
flying by trying to decifer which one was theres. There plane was suposed to arrive at 4:30   
in the morning but it was already 5:15 and there had been no announcement that the plane had   
arrived. But then when they were all losing hope, the announcement came on 'Flight 452 has  
arrived at bay 5 and is now boarding for Porta Viarta, Mexico.' They all looked at the plane  
that had just arrived "Finally, That's out flight" Max stated while they were walking towards  
the entrance.  
  
The plane had started to take off, Logan and Max were sitting beside each other, and Cindy   
and Asha were sitting beside each other Sketchy was one seat away from Cindy, It was so   
early in the morning that even Max was tired Max leaned up against Logans shoulder shutting her eyes they   
were still holding hands like they never wanted to let go, ever. They were si content with   
just being in each others company, they both missed that the most out of everything that   
happened to them. Logan smiled at the fact that Max felt so safe with him as to even fall   
asleep in a plane, knowing Max there is no way that she could ever sleep in a big public   
place like this where Manticore could be looking at her everymove. She had definetly become   
much less paranoid since she came back most likely because of the fact that Lydecker as far   
as they knew was no longer a threat to the Transgenics.  
  
The Plane landed many many hours later and Max had slept threw the whole thing. She woke up  
just as the plane was setting on the ground, "Morning sleepyhead-" Logan remarked when he   
saw max open her eyes. This comment made Asha cringe, Cindy noticed her uncomfortable movement  
and comfronted her "I hope you know you dont got a chance wit him, hes fallen hard for her   
and she fell hard for him." Asha looked over at Cindy "I dont know what your talkin about"   
"Sure" Cindy said quietly and very sarcastically. They walked off the plane hardly saying   
anything to each other, Max was too tired which really surprised her. 


	5. Chapter 5

REGENCY HOTEL  
PUERTO VIARTA:  
  
They had taken a rental car to the Hotel, When they got to their rooms they started unpacking   
they were lucky since the Pulse happened there had not been many American tourists and the   
Hotel had enough space to get each of them a room (ecept for max and Logan of course) It was   
very last minute so the rooms were not as luxurious as they would have hoped but they would   
do fine, they were going to spend most of their time on the beach and in the pools anyway.   
When they were each done unpacking they had gotten their bathing suits on and they met out   
in the hall, Cindy had a room next to Logan and max, Sketchy had a room next to Cindy, and   
Asha was one away from theirs. Cindy had on a red bathing suit top tied at the neck and a   
pair of Red booty shorts, Max had an almost cobalt blue swimsuit that tied at the back, the   
neck, and at the sides of the bottom, When Logan saw her he almost fainted she looked so   
beautiful, he smiled at her with again made Asha very mad, Logan was wearing a normal pair   
of swim trunks along with Sketchy who was eyeing Max and Asha, Logan could tell he was   
looking at Max and he shot him a look, Sketchy immediatly turned his attention to Asha, who   
was wearing a green normal 2 peice.  
  
They got to the beach at about 10:00 in the morning they spread out their towels and chairs   
and lay comfortably for along time. By noon they were all tanned with major tanlines where   
their bathing suits had been, Then they had decided that they had relaxed enough and Max   
and Logan had led the party into the water, Max ran in with Logan chasing her and by the   
time Max and Logan were splashing each other in the beautiful clear and warm water everyone   
else had joined them splashing and screaming and laughing with all their might. Max decided   
she'd try to freak out Logan and the others as much as possible when she ducked under the   
water holding her breath for 4 minutes until they were all panicking and Logan was racing   
threw the water trying to find her. She popped up a couple feet away from them laughing,   
Logan ran over to her hugged her and said "Dont do that." Then he leant down to kiss her   
passionatly they started making out in the water, everyone else had enough and didnt feel   
like watching them so they went back to dry off on their towels, Asha was cringing the whole   
time until they came back to solid ground. They came out of the water to their towels that   
were spread out on the white sand, Logan lay down on his and Max on her which was right beside   
his, she lay down on his shoulder they were both smiling, this made Asha think that her getting   
Logan would be much much harder than she had first imagined.  
  
"I heard there was a little Christmas Party taking place tonight in the Hotels ballroom, I   
thought it would be fun if we were to check it out sometime tonight" Logan suggested. Max   
looked up at him and smiled "I would love to go sweetie but what would I wear if its formal   
then I dont have anything to wear?" Max stated. "Well... We could always go shopping for   
something that you could wear and we could each get something, I'm sure the party would be   
fun for all of us." "I'm in" each of them said in turn, they decided to go up to their rooms   
to get changed and then they would go check out some shops for outfits to wear to the party.   
They met outside the rooms in plain clothes Sketchy had decided to stay in his room and order   
some in room "movies" when he had told them this Max had responed with a groaning noise like   
she wasnt surprised but still grossed out. They left the hotel in a rental car. They were   
driving down the streets of Mexico when they came to a shop that looked like it could help   
them with their little appearance problem. It was somewhat fancy with nice dresses and mens   
dress outfits in the windows, the girls had seemed very enthusiastic at shopping in this   
luxious store and Logan had just nodded and parked.  
  
Each of the women had found the perfect outfit, not too too fancy but not like anything they   
normally wore, Max had picked out a Navy Blue spaghetti strap tank top and a black mini skirt,   
it was somewhat like what she was used to wearing but still not exactly her normal stuff, Asha   
had picked out a red mini dress with baby tee type sleeves, and Cindy had chosen sparkly halter   
and booty shorts, she wanted to see if she could catch the attention of any hot hunnies that   
night. Max had purposely decided on something that she hoped would not catch too much attention   
that night because she wanted to have the night just to her and Logan not having to kick any   
sick ass guys ass who hit on her. Logan had quickly decided on a blue button up shirt and black   
dress pants and jacket he had been waiting for the picky females for almost an hour and he   
wanted to get back to the hotel. When Max and the others came out a smile flitted accross his   
face, he still couldnt contain his happiness when he saw Max, not dead infront of him, he had   
missed her so much when she was gone he could hardly stand being away from her for even only a   
couple minutes.  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT:  
  
They walked into the ballroom, to see a loud party that looked very fun going down, They were   
all there. They walked into the room finding a table in the corner they took it, each sitting   
down, obviously Max beside Logan. Asha was still cringing when she couldnt handle it anymore   
she went to the bar to not only get drunk and wash away her pain but to prepare a plan to get   
Logan.   
They danced for hours and they ate a wonderful dinner, they had lots of fun. By midnight Max   
and Logan decided to retreat back to their room for some 'down' time. They walked back to   
their room hand in hand.  
  
The next morning when they were all in the restaurant meeting for lunch, Logan and max had   
arrived first then seeing Cindy arrive she lifted her hand to her chin and rested her head   
on her hand purposely showing off her ring finger. 


	6. Chapter 6

HOTEL RESTAURANT:  
  
"Oh. My. God! What is that rock prtruding outa yo finger?" Cindy asked very enthusiastically.   
Max leant against Logan and smiled with every fiber of her being "Look at me, A genetically   
engineered soldier and I'm getting all mushy about marriage... But hey when you find the right   
guy! Gotta throw your old personality out the window!" She remarked giggling, Logan smiled at   
her last little comment about the right guy, he murmered "I love you" into her ear. She giggled   
at the feeling of his breath in her ear, she was surprisingly tickleish for a transgenic.   
"Umm... Better not show that to that Asha chick she might need to be put away if you do."   
Cindy added, Logan looked at her with a confused look then at Max "Oh, c'mon we all know she   
loves you, but your mine!" Max said happily. She gently kissed him on the lips smiling. Then   
Max noticed Asha walking up and took Cindy's advice if Asha saw her finger she might just   
blow a gasket or however that saying goes. She ducked her hand under the table and kept it   
there. Luckily Asha didnt notice Max's behavoir and didnt ask any questions of why Max's hand   
was under the table the entire time they were eating, she was too involved in watching Logan   
that she hadnt noticed anything around her. Of course Max being the superwoman type that she   
is had noticed the way Asha was starring at Logan and she didnt like it one bit, she had   
become very jelous which really wasnt in her character but she gave into the envy she was   
holding in and she slowly brought her hand up to Asha's eye level when she used it to bring   
Logans face towards hers for a very passionate kiss. Asha's face went white and then she made   
a very lame excuse to get upstairs to her room.   
  
After Asha had so suddenly left Logan gave Max a look that was difficult for her to read but   
she tried to defend herself all the same not that Logan was actually very mad at her anyway.   
"Oh, c'mon I had to she was looking at you all dreamy eyed and I had to make my presence   
known." She looked at him batting her eyes a little bit to make him give in "Oh fine, but   
only cause I love you so much." he answered sounding defeated yet happy he kissed her lightly,   
but then grabbed his neck and pulled him into a more passionate kiss that lasted some time,   
by the time they had come up for air Cindy was starring at them giving them a very boring look,   
like she was just humoring them because they had just gotten engaged. "Ok, lets talk about   
something happy n' fun. How did you propose?" she asked Logan "I think I'm gonna let Max answer   
that, you make it sound better..." he said looking at her. "Okie Dokie" she started sounding   
very perky "Ok, Well when we came back to room last night we snuggled up on our   
bed to watch a pre-pulse movie, and when the movie was done and we were going to bed, I was   
looking in the mirror of the bathroom and I saw him come up behind me and grab my waist and   
the next thing I knew I could see a ring in the mirror, and I kinda screetched a bit and   
grabbed it out of his hadn and stuck it on my finger." They kiss .  
  
HOTEL OUTDOOR POOL:  
  
It is now night time and Max and Logan are swimming in the outdoor pool under the cover of   
darkness the sky is black and the bright stars are shining through the blanket of clouds. The   
pool is cool but not cold still warm, they are the only ones in the pool considering its only   
11:30 at night. They are having their own private celebration of their engagement, Max slides   
under the water staying under for a very long time, this time Logan doesnt worry he knows she   
can take care of herself. Logan turns around he hears someone walking towards the pool, thinking   
its just someone staying at the hotel he thinks nothing of it. Then something catches his eye   
and he spins around again just as Max comes up for air she stands up and puts her arm around   
him "Sup?" she asks him "Valarie?"   
  
He answers "Ok now Logan you calling me your ex-wifes name isnt gonna fly when we get married   
but I'll let it slide this time ok?" she said giggling but a little hurt. "No, Max thats not   
what I said, Valarie!" he says and nods his head towards the woman that just walked into the   
pool area. "Oh..." she replies looking at Valarie "Well... Hello Logan what a surprise it is   
to meet you here." "Yeah, um. I'm sure thats what it is." he answered mocking her just abit.   
"Now, should you really be babysitting at this hour of night?" she said changing her glance to   
Max, Max shot her a look that plainly read 'back off or I'll kick your ass!' she winced a bit   
but hid it well, You could tell Max was a little hurt at her comment but she didnt let it show   
through her tough side. "Valarie, must you be like that?" Logan asked getting quite angry with   
her Max was very glad of that she could also tell by his voice that he was telling her just to   
ignore Valarie's comment. "Fine Logan, then who is this child?" Valarie said still acting like   
the biggest bitch on the face of the world "I am Max, Logan fiance." She said showing off her   
ring "And I may look MUCH younger that say you do, but I'm sure I wont become a drunk and hurt   
him." burn Max thought as she said the words. Max and Logan both decided they had enough of the   
water and they started getting out "I think you should leave Valarie." Logan stated coldly,   
Valarie left without saying a word to each of them, when she was out of ears reach Max and   
logan giggled slightly just remembering the look on her face when she heard the word 'fiance'.   
"So, that was Valarie?" It was more of a statement than a question "Yeah, dont see how I ever   
thought I loved her, shes a real bitch forget what she said." Logan replied "Yeah I guess"   
"C'mon lets go up stairs." He said trying to comfort her as much as possible.   
  
MAX AND LOGAN'S HOTEL ROOM:  
  
They returned to their room shortly after, Valarie had completely left their minds. They had   
a comfortable sleep wrapped up in each others arms, completely content, knowing they could do   
this forever. They hadnt seen Asha since the incident in the restaurant Logan felt somewhat   
bad for her but he knew that she had to find out somehow that she wasnt gonna get her hands   
on him, not ever.  
  
SEATTLE:  
JANUARY 1, 2023  
  
MAX'S POV: (recalling the lastest events)  
When we got back from the wonderful trip away from this broken world we were all sad to see   
that yes it still was broken and yes there still were corrupt cops and yes everything was the   
same as when they left it, what seemed like such a long time ago, not that any of us actually   
thought that anything had changed, but everyone has to have their own hope. Even if there is   
no way in hell that what we had dreamed about could come true, except of course in Mine and   
Logan's case where everything either of us dreamed about had come true, not that I had ever   
really dreamed about marrying Logan but hey theres allways room for change.   
Now I'm lying here with the greatest man I've ever known and hey, I'm getting married to him.   
I feel so happy and content that sometimes I even forget that there are many many people out   
there looking to kill me, make me a science prject, or just lock me up for the rest of my life.   
When I'm with Logan it all seems so inadequat I feel human because I love someone who loves me   
back.  
  
~*~*~  
  
CRASH the sound of breaking glass echoed through the empty apartment waking Max and Logan from   
their comfortable sleep. Max got out of bed, she had on only a tank top and his boxers, she   
motioned Logan to the door with her, they slowly crept into the living room where the sound of   
the skylight breaking was heard. When they saw who it was that had just broken into the   
apartment they both froze up. Max's mouth dropped open and tears began to well up in her eyes.   
Logan walked over to her he held her close until she could come to terms with who was sitting   
right there in their living room... 


	7. Chapter 7

Max just starred at the person crouched down in her living room, her and Logan's living room.   
He had fallen strait threw just like she the day her life got a whole lot better. It was Zack   
he had come to see her, but why had he come to Logan's apartment I mean sure now it was hers   
too (she had moved out of Cindy's place the day after she had gotten back from the vacation to   
Mexico.) Zack was looking at her funny, you could see the hurt in his eyes she was pressed up   
against Logan her shock had completely overwhelmed her she hardly knew what to do, so she just   
did the thing that came naturally, she rested her head on her fiance's shoulder hoping it would   
calm her down not even noticing that it might hurt Zack because she knew he loved her much more   
than just as a sister. He had given her his heart just to save her, wait he had given her his   
heart this lead to one of the hardest questions she would ever have to ask. She turned away from   
Logan who still had his arm around her and she turned to Zack, "How?" was the only thing she   
could make out, not that it wasnt really important for her to ask. "Umm..." when she heard his   
voice again it just reminded her of all the things she had gone threw since the last time she   
saw him. But she tried to hide the hurt and scared feelings that were digging themselves deeper   
and deeper into her heart at that very moment. Logan held her tighter making her feel safer so   
that Zack could go on with his much needed explanation. "They replaced my heart-" when he said   
heart she shuddered at the thought that she had his heart in her right now when it really should   
have been in him. "with one from an X5 that couldnt have made it no matter what they gave him."   
When he had finished Max finally got up the courage to confront him, she pulled slowly away from   
Logan and gradually went to Zack to pull him into a tight embrace that told him that she was   
happy he was here and not in that hellhole Manticore. She was happy for him yet scared of what   
he had been threw. "Why did you come here?" she asked when she had finally pulled away from his   
tight arms. "I wasnt sure if you had gotten back and this is the only place I knew where I might   
find you or find where you were." he gave a look at Logan, very unreadable, Logan didnt care   
anymore, now he had Max and there was no way that Zack, or Asha or anyone could ever get him   
away from her, not ever again. When Zack looked at Logan, Logan knew what he was thinking and   
he just smiled at him. Max had noticed what they were doing and decided to do something about   
it. She walked up to Logan and smacked him upside the head and then she did the same to Zack,   
"What was that for?" they both said in unison. "This little rivalry you to have going on needs   
to stop, we have established you are my brother-" she looked at Zack "and you are my fiance-"   
she looked at Logan then she realized what she had done and she looked back at Zack whos face   
had gone red "Whoops, I guess we hadnt established that part huh?" she said trying to bring a   
little humor to this humorless conversation.   
  
"Ok, so fine I screwed up that little part but you guys still need to stop fighting over me."   
she started "I'm sorry Zack but you are only my brother and I love Logan-" she looked at Zack   
who turned his glance away from her "And you Logan, you have me so stop fighting for me!" she   
looked at Logan who also turned away from her. "Ok now that we're all more uncomfortable then   
we've ever been. Lets clean up this mess, she went to get a broom. Logan and Zack just kept   
looking at each other either of them knowing what to say to the other. It was definetly a   
difficult situation. 


End file.
